Shadow of the Storm
Details Walkthrough 1. Speak to Father Reen, who is just south of Al-Kharid bank. He asks you to see Father Badden in Uzer. 2. Travel to Uzer, which is east of the Shantay Pass and south of Al-Kharid. :You can take a magic carpet there for 75 to 200 coins depending on whether you have the Ring of Charos and whether you've played the Rogue Trader game before. 3. In Uzer, talk to Father Badden. He will tell you to infiltrate the group gathered in Urzer. 4. Enter the basement below the temple ruins, and try to enter the portal to the demon's lair in the north part of the basement. :If you aren't wearing at least three pieces of black clothing, Evil Dave won't let you by because you aren't evil enough. 5. Put on at least three items of black clothing to enter the portal. There are a handful of ways to achieve this, including: * Dye a desert shirt and a desert robe black by picking a black mushroom outside of the dungeon and grinding it into black mushroom ink. (Incidentally, these dyed desert robes will no longer protect you from the sun when walking in the desert.) You will not be able to dye Desert boots, however. For the third item, you can wear a black cape. * Wear Black dragonhide armour. Note: Spiky vambraces will not work. * Obtain the black wizard robes and hat dropped by Dark Wizards. * Wear any three Black armour items. * Buy a Priest gown top and bottom from the Fancy Dress Shop in Varrock. :Mixing armour and robes will not work, but the different types of robes can be mixed. :You also need to dye your Silverlight black using black mushroom ink. If you don't, Evil Dave won't let you enter the Demon's lair. 6. Talk to Evil Dave again, and a cutscene will appear, showing Evil Dave leading you to the leader of the group, Denath. :Denath will accept you into his group because another member, Josef, disappeared. Denath will tell you that he needs your help to summon Agrith-Naar. He will also tell you the incantation to use, which is different for everyone, so you need to write it down. 7. Talk to Jennifer to get a demonic sigil mould. 8. Go to Al-Kharid and make a demonic sigil with your silver bar. You can use this to chant the incantation with the group. Now would be a good time to stock up on potions and food for your final battle with level 100 Agrith-Naar.He hits magic and melee, so a good strategy would be to load up on melee protection armour (i.e. Rune armour) and use a magic protection prayer. Use a dragon weapon if you have one, but be sure to use Silverlight to strike the final blow. Prayer restore potions are a good idea. Go back to the demon's lair and talk to Matthew. He will tell you to find the book that Josef dropped in order to defeat the demon. Talk to the Clay Golem He will tell you that Denath killed Joseph, but not before Joseph hid the book in one of the kilns. In Uzer, search all of the kilns (don't forget the one north of the magic carpet). You'll find a Demonic tome. Read it, then return through the portal and discuss the content with Matthew. Strangely enough, the incantation for summoning the demon that's written in the book is backwards to the one that Denath told you to say... Denath will call you over to lead the incantation. Using your sigil, chant it in the order that he told you. (If you have forgotten it is in the book but backwards..) Suddenly, Denath will walk into the centre of the circle and go into another dimension. Denath was Agrith-Naar all along, and you actually desummoned him by saying the incantation backwards. This particular demon is much more powerful in his own dimension, so you need to get more people back in the circle and resummon him to defeat him! Pick up the sigil that Denath dropped. Evil Dave, Eric, and Tanya will have run away, so chase after them through the portal. Note that you will occasionally lose small amounts of damage from falling rocks in the underground part and a sandstorm outside in Uzer. Tanya will get killed by ghosts, so take her sigil. Eric will be killed by falling stone, so take his sigil as well. Tell Evil Dave that he needs to return to the lair. He will go back. Then exit the dungeon. Father Badden and Father Reen will both be there, so give them each a sigil and tell them to go to the demon's lair. Talk to the Clay Golem. He was programmed to never help summon demons, so go back into the dungeon, take the strange implement, use it on the golem, and take out the scroll about demons. Talk to the golem again, who will agree to help you. Back in the demon's lair, go into the circle and talk to Matthew to get everyone to stand in the circle. Then chant the incantation with your sigil in the order that you read in the book. Agrith-Naar will appear, very angry that you summoned him. He will kill Matthew, then attack you. He is level 100. By default, he uses melee up close and casts fire blast at a distance, but if you use prayer, he'll automatically use the attack that you don't protect from. Agrith-Naar hits up to 11 damage with melee, and 10 with magic. You must hit the final blow with Silverlight However if Agrith Naar dies from Poison, aslong as you have Silverlight equipped when he dies, Silverlight will still merge with his blood. You cannot use a cannon to kill Agrith-Naar. If you try to set it up during the battle, you get the message "Some kind of demonic magic prevents the cannon from functioning." Once the demon is dead, a message will appear telling you that Silverlight has merged with the demon's blood. You will then be able to choose the skill you wish to receive experience in (see below). If you accidentally do something to make the message disappear before choosing (e.g. logging out, walking), unequip Silverlight and it will appear again. Reward *1 quest point *10000 experience in any combat skill except Prayer and Summoning. *Silverlight turns into Darklight - it has a special attack and is even more powerful against demons. It costs a bit more to replace it. If you are not happy with your Darklight, you can drop it, talk to Sir Prysin, and ask for a new Silverlight for 500 gp. And also, you can drop that one, and get your 2nd Silverlight and turn it black so you get a black Silverlight, a Silverlight, and a Darklight. Don't forget to pick up the swords! Music *Incantation *Grip of the Talon Trivia *It's possible to obtain more than one Silverlight in this quest. *When Patrick says he will get a small piece of coloured paper, he is referring to a party hat, one of the rarest and most expensive items in the game. *Tanya will say "All will love me and despair". This is said by Galadrial in the Lord of the Rings when she is close to claiming the Ring. *If you removed the gems from the throne during The Golem, Evil Dave will complain that the lack of gems diminishes the evil ambiance of the throne room. See Also *Freeing Evil Dave - Recipe for Disaster Category:Quests